The present invention relates to shower curtains. More particularly, it relates to a shower curtain having water-collecting pockets along the inner lower edge and mesh for the lower portion of the shower curtain, thereby reducing or eliminating the problem of the shower curtain drifting inward while the user is taking a shower.
Conventional shower curtains are typically made of a uniform sheet of plastic or rubberized material that is prone to drifting inwards on the user while the shower is running. The current theory to explain the phenomenon is derived by an analysis of the physics of thermal air masses. Specifically, if the shower is turned on and hot water is sprayed from the nozzle, warm air/steam is created and begins to rise. The steam rising from the shower basin or tub creates a void that is filled by air moving in from the lower edge of the shower curtain. As the air moves in, the shower curtain is carried inward as well.
Several types of shower curtains and shower curtain accessories have been developed to try to address the problem. For example, there are clips designed to hold the edges of the shower curtain to the tub. Weights or magnets may be embedded in the curtain material or they may be clipped on by the user. There are devices that act as a backbone for the shower curtain. These may take the form of ribs in the shower curtain or it may be an arm that is attached to the shower curtain rod or other structure of the shower to force the curtain to maintain its shape. Alternate shower curtains may be attached at both sides and slide up or down into place for use.
While some of these designs may be somewhat effective, the prior art designs are unsightly, expensive, complicated and/or ineffective. Therefore, there is a clear need in the industry for a shower curtain that is inexpensive to manufacture and sell, easy to install and use and aesthetically pleasing to the user, while effectively solving the problem of the shower curtain drifting in on the shower occupant.
The present invention takes the form of a shower curtain having one or more pockets formed in the lower edge. The pockets are located on the side of the shower curtain facing the shower nozzle. The pockets are designed to collect water while the shower is in use. The collected water creates additional weight near the bottom edge of the shower curtain, thereby acting against the forces pushing the shower curtain toward the user. To prevent the build up of organisms that grow in moist or wet environments, the bottom edge of the pockets have drain holes that allow the water to slowly drain out of the pockets. The holes are sized and configured to drain the water slowly, such that while the shower is in use, the pockets will fill and remain generally full, but when the shower is shut off, the pockets will slowly drain until they are generally empty. The pockets are in fluid communication by way of openings extending between the pockets. The bottom edge of the pocket is sloped with the highest point of the bottom wall at or near the center of the shower curtain. The slope encourages water to flow toward the edges of the sheet. Along the lower edge of the shower curtain, below the pockets, the shower curtain is formed of an air permeable material such as nylon mesh. The nylon mesh allows air to pass through the shower curtain, thereby allowing the air into the lower portion of the shower basin without carrying in the shower curtain. The height of the nylon mesh is chosen such that the top edge of the nylon mesh will be located below the upper edge of the shower basin. Suitable air permeable materials include polymer or fabric meshes, screens or porous material. In one embodiment, the air permeable material comprises multiple perforations or slits made into the shower curtain material in the desired areas. Other objects and advantages of the invention will no doubt occur to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description along with the accompanying drawings.